


Зона риска / Risk zone

by KarenDeidre



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: На пути к своему новому дому Серхио и Ракель делают временную остановку в Тайланде, чтобы встретиться с Мариви и Паулой. И именно в эти дни на побережье страны обрушивается разрушительный цунами."Каждому дано ровно столько времени, сколько нужно для его предназначения и для уплаты его долгов" (с)._____________________On their way to their new home, Sergio and Raquel make a temporary stop in Thailand to meet Marivi and Paula. And it is on these days that a devastating tsunami hits the coast of the country."Each is given exactly as much time as is needed for his purpose and for the payment of his debts" (c).
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я честно не знаю чего здесь будет больше: темы выживания или взаимодействия между персонажами. В идеале, конечно, хотелось бы удержать баланс! Но я ничего не обещаю =) 
> 
> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!
> 
> I hope that one day this story will be in English. =)

Пронзительные крики голодных чаек наполняют воздух, терзают слух. Заставляя холодеть и морщиться немногих свидетелей этого скрипучего концерта, когда с хищным оживлением крупные птицы пикируют вниз, привлечённые блеском неподвижных открытых глаз. 

Ракель приходит в себя от боли - всё её тело нещадно ломит, из-за длительного напряжения скручивает судорогами мышцы. И первой внятной мыслью, что формируется в голове, становится осознание того, что случилась беда, раз по её телу проходят волны тупой, пульсирующей боли. Приподняв голову с поверхности, в которую уткнулась лбом, она отплёвывает зловонную слизь, что забилась в рот. Солёная влага и слепящее солнце разъедают воспалённые глаза, не позволяя толком оглядеться. И остаётся лишь гадать где она и что произошло. Что всё это значит? 

Мысли хаотично мечутся в голове и ей нужно приложить усилия, чтобы картина последних часов восстановилась в памяти. Пока же Ракель постепенно фиксирует поступающие от её тела сигналы: к щекам льнут липкие мокрые пряди, в ушах гулко звенит, а во рту, помимо мерзостного послевкусия, ощущается привкус крови и горечи. Воздух раскалён, прямые солнечные лучи жгут кожу. Насыщенно пахнет солью и гнилостью водорослей, щедро изукрасивших её лицо и грудь. Её одежда, мокрая насквозь, сковывает движения, будто саван, чего явно не было буквально несколько минут назад. Она же не могла быть без сознания дольше? Иные варианты пугают, дестабилизируют, и она старательно гонит их прочь - хотя бы на время. 

Спустя пару минут, притерпевшись к ощущениям, Ракель наконец пытается приподняться привычным движением, однако терпит неудачу. Падает на склизкое месиво, в последний момент защитив лицо от удара руками. Даже от этого малейшего движения на неё обрушивается смертельная усталость. А правая рука мгновенно откликается резкой колющей болью в занемевшем плече. Однако больше вероятного вывиха её сейчас беспокоит не унимающееся головокружение. Причиной ему сотрясение или тот факт, что плоскость под ней не устойчива, дрожит и кренится, зачерпывая одним краем воду от её судорожных движений? Всё вместе? Ракель со стоном прикрывает глаза, давая себе ещё несколько секунд на восстановление.

Сделав ещё одно мысленное усилие, зарывается глубже в воспоминания. Вот Серхио с Паулой отходят в сторону палатки со сладостями, чтобы скоротать время ожидания. Мариви нездоровится с самого утра, и, в очередной раз почувствовав приступ тошноты, она принимает решение вернуться в номер. Они вдвоём идут в сторону отеля, когда вдруг слышится странный в своём не сочетании набор звуков. Кто-то уважительно присвистывает справа от неё; группа студентов-европейцев ошалело щёлкает затворами фотоаппаратов, будто умалишенные, застывая прямо посреди дороги, полной замерших машин; страшно, надрывно кричит местная девушка - горничная, судя по униформе, застывшая у прозрачной двери соседнего отеля, глядя остекленелыми глазами куда-то за спину Ракель. Прижав к груди младенца, с которым прощалась пару секунд назад, девушка делает какой-то нечеловеческий прыжок в сторону - как можно дальше от стекла. Резко, тревожно взвывает опоздавшая сирена, и Ракель чувствует, как пальцы матери стискивают её локоть. 

Господи, сирена - сигнал оповещения! 

Ракель, задыхаясь от боли и судороги, сводящей горло, рывком отталкивается от островка из грязи, водорослей и мусора под собой. Приподнимается на локте, погоняемая паникой. Солёная вода повсюду вокруг неё: плещется с каждой из сторон, заливается на широкий кусок дерева, на подобии плота, что служит ей убежищем; каплет с волос. Вода грязная, пенистая - на всём просторе за границей плота полная кусков зданий, зелени деревьев и ... тел. 

Первый её порыв - броситься туда, к ним, без раздумий. Как можно скорее удостовериться в том, что среди них нет её близких. Но очередной приступ головокружения отрезвляет как раз вовремя. Для успешного завершения (боже - даже для начала!) поисковой операции у неё нет ни сил, ни подходящего средства перемещения. Каждый раз во время беглого кругового осмотра, когда взгляд её слезящихся глаз натыкается на похожую рубашку; голову, покрытую кепкой с популярным радужным пони или яркое платье, Ракель приходится скручивать этот порыв внутри. И жёстко напоминать себе, что у неё нет права на ошибку. Если она утонет, панически мечась между телами, то некому будет помочь её семье. 

Ракель судорожно вдыхает, держась за грудь, при каждом намёке на совпадение, когда сердце словно сжимается в тисках. И также судорожно выдыхает, замечая спасительные отличия: другой цвет материи, возраст, отличительные черты лиц, изведённых предсмертной судорогой. 

Не смотря на все физические подтверждения, картина, разворачивающая перед глазами, словно оживший кадр фильма-катастрофы, и ей требуется время, чтобы похоронить призрачную надежду и в полной мере осознать, что это не бред воспалённого рассудка, не мистификация. Очевидно, сильнейшее цунами, хоть она и не эксперт в этом вопросе, достигло берегов Таиланда именно в тот день, когда они были вынуждены совершить здесь остановку. Траулер, что должен был переправить их месту, где они построят свой новый дом, задерживался. 

\- Паула?! Мама! Серхио!

Её голос едва различим за звоном, закладывающим уши, и шумом не прекращающей движения воды. Он хриплый, низкий - куда ниже, чем обычно. И её отчаянный зов слишком быстро скатывается в нестерпимый, захлёбывающийся кашель, переходящий в рвоту. Добавляя к грязной мешанине, расползающейся под руками, порцию воды, пены, ошмётков еды и какой-то гадости, которой она наглоталась пока была в воде. 

Не обращая внимания на боль, что разрастается пульсирующим шаром в голове, Ракель снова широко раскрывает глаза и впивается взглядом в окрестности, игнорируя и сотрясающие тело спазмы, и желудочный сок, ожигающий гортань. Ничего знакомого. Ни отельных вывесок, ни зданий, ни яркой ткани палаток импровизированного рынка, где скрылись её близкие. Лишь бурлящее, трещащее при столкновениях, стонущее месиво. 

\- Мама?! Мама!

Когда желудок немного успокаивается Ракель вновь начинает кричать. Звать поочередно дорогих людей - отдавая на сей раз предпочтение матери, что была в момент удара волны ближе всех. Хоть её разум ещё не до конца прояснился, Ракель может сориентироваться, что шансы разыскать её в этом хаосе выше. 

После осторожно и медленно приподнимается, встаёт на четвереньки - в полный рост, балансируя на широко расставленных нетвёрдых ногах. Прижимается телом со стороны здоровой руки к одной из пальм, что затормозили движение импровизированного плота, на который её вышвырнуло волной - пока это лучшая из теорий. Картина вокруг не меняется. 

До рези в глазах она всё время вглядывается в бурлящую воду. Надеясь и страшась увидеть в конце концов в этом месиве знакомые вещи, лица. Но проплывающие мимо человеческие тела, уже бездыханные или ещё пытающиеся удержаться на кромке жизни, цепляясь за обломки брёвен и прочего плавучего мусора, не её семья. 

Увиденное порождает ужас и преступное облегчение одновременно. Закусив дрожащую губу, Ракель продолжает осматривать окрестности. Время от времени повторяет свой зов - нет ответа. Мысль о том, что её везение может быть временным, ложным, она старательно отталкивает от себя, но та, закрепляясь на задворках сознания, продолжает распространять яд, разъедая разум. 

В какой-то момент Ракель кажется, что она наконец замечает в отдалении яркое мамино платье - один в один, и очертя голову бросается с плота. Тут же уходит с головой под воду - уровень её ещё слишком высок. Успев извернуться в последнюю секунду и раздирая кожу на пальцах, она отчаянно хватается за край плота. От второй руки, немеющей от каждого движения всё сильнее, нет помощи в гребле, и она не уверена, что сможет продержаться так долгое время. 

Вариантов дальнейших действий у неё немного: или попытаться взобраться назад при помощи ствола дерева, возвышающего рядом, или отыскать среди плавающего мусора что-то подходящее для опоры и толчка. После крайне недолгих размышлений Ракель склоняется ко второму варианту. Возможность подтянуться и закрепиться на лысом стволе пальме, удерживая вес с одной рукой, пока она пытается взгромоздиться на скользкий плот, не кажется ей реальной. Особенно, с учётом истории её прошлого провала и повреждённой правой рукой, неспособной выдержать длительную нагрузку. 

Напор потока отходящей воды не только норовит разогнуть захват ноющих пальцев, но и превращает её в лёгкую мишень для кишащего в воде мусора. К синякам и царапинам, что расползлись по всему телу, добавляется дюжина новых. Когда что-то острое раздирает бедро и вода вокруг окрашивается кровью, Ракель понимает, что ей необходимо взобраться назад как можно скорее - даже если это будет стоить ей руки. 

Из-за воды, заливающей глаза, она плохо видит и потому несколько раз пропускает подходящие коряги, что можно использовать для того, чтобы оттолкнуться. Замечая приближение крупной тёмной массы в третий раз, она особо не вглядывается и не раздумывает, хватаясь за эту попытку, как утопающий за соломинку - до появления четвёртой ей попросту не дотянуть. На борьбу с течением уходят остатки сил.

Используя ноги для захвата она сложным акробатическим движением подтягивает обломок дерева к себе. После чего, с трудом управляясь покалеченной рукой со скользким деревом, умудряется частично завести его под себя и оттолкнуться коленом. Одновременно с этим изо всех сил подтягивается второй рукой, выбрасывая большую часть туловища на скользкий плот, что от этих движений становится всё менее стабилен, но пока ещё удерживается в развилке между пальмами. 

Дикий крик боли оглашает окрестности. Темнеет в глазах, а вкус крови на языке на какое-то время перебивает мерзостный привкус вновь забившейся в рот грязной слизи. Однако Ракель из последних сил полностью переносит своё тело на плот и подползает ближе к центру, прежде чем снова отключиться. 

Во второй раз в сознание её приводит мерный стук дерева о дерево. С трудом разлепив ресницы, Ракель долго непонимающе всматривается в его источник, пока её не скручивает новым приступом тошноты и паники, теснящей грудь. Обломок дерева, который она использовала, чтобы взобраться назад на плот, зацепился за его край. 

Перевернувшись, коряга подставила солнечным лучам то, что до этого момента скрывалось под толщей воды: вкруговую, на несколько раз, обмотанное широкой яркой лентой, выплетенной из длинных кос, детское тельце. Вероятно, кто-то из взрослых сделал это, чтобы ребёнок не сорвался с бревна при потере сознания или сильном рывке, упустив из виду иную опасность или же надеясь предотвратить её, оставаясь в непосредственной близости по началу.

Ракель снова истошно кричит, пока не захлёбывается кашлем. То, что должно было сохранить маленькую жизнь, в итоге обернулось причиной гибели. Против воли перед глазами встаёт картина крошечных рук, что инстинктивно царапают мокрое дерево и облепившую его ткань. Бессистемно, хаотично. Отчаянно пытаясь оттолкнуться, выбраться из-под похоронившего под собой в толще воды увесистого, при её-то размерах, бревна, пока горящие лёгкие ни делают последний роковой вдох под водой.

Девочка, маленькая мёртвая девочка на обломке дерева в итоге стала её спасением, уступив Ракель шанс использовать его в качестве спасательного круга - абсурдная, дикая насмешка вселенной.

Все мысли сейчас только об одном - это могла быть её девочка. Бездыханное тело Паулиты. Эта вероятность, промелькнувшая всего на мгновение, сокрушает её.

В палатке с Алисией Ракель казалось, что она не сможет уже испытать большей боли, большего беспокойства за судьбу своей девочки. Как же ужасно она заблуждалась! 

Но не только её дочки уже может не быть на свете - Серхио, мама...

Ракель стонет, тянет к животу ноги, скользящие по смеси из грязи и собственной крови. Последним, что она сказала дочери, может стать глупый наказ не объедаться сладостями. Прощание с Серхио - обмен скупыми кивками и отведённый взгляд, так как она не может совладать с послевкусием обиды из-за утренней ссоры. А мама... Ракель всхлипывает. 

Это осознание словно прорывает заслон, что до сей поры удерживал глубоко внутри весь страх, все сомнения прошлых месяцев, всю усталость и внутреннюю боль. Безуспешно хватая губами воздух, она давится этой болью, что, покинув её голову, теперь прошивает иглами грудь. Пока рыдания взахлёб, словно у ребёнка, не вырываются из горла, вынуждая Ракель вдавливаться всем телом в омерзительную топь водорослей. Все ужасы положения, вся вина и сожаления обрушиваются на неё свинцовым покрывалом, лишая возможности вдохнуть, пока она хрипло скулит не то просьбу, не то молитву кому-то свыше: 

\- Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Мама, мама! Идём же скорее!

Восторженный крик запыхавшегося от бега ребёнка, что раздаётся в непосредственной близости от них, перекрывает привычный гомон местного рынка: небольшого островка разноцветных палаток и тележек с товарами, что расположены чуть выше пляжной зоны. Настолько восторженный, что обращает на себя внимание даже самых нелюбопытных отдыхающих. Паула, что пару секунд назад крайне заинтересованно разглядывала выставку разноцветных леденцов на палочке, и та оборачивается на этот крик. 

Светловолосая, кудрявая женщина лет тридцати же всему этому явно не рада – старается одёрнуть, успокоить своё раскричавшееся чадо, но его энтузиазм слишком велик.

\- Стефан, тише! Ты можешь сказать мне что случилось нормальным тоном?

\- Да что ты пристала к этому тону. Там ракушки, сотни, наверное, даже миллиарды ракушек на песке! И куча всяких рыб, каких мы даже при погружении наверняка не встречали. Точно тебе говорю. Я сам видел! Давай же скорее, пока всё не успели расхватать с побережья. Давай, идём!

По виду матери легко сказать, что она ничего не поняла толком из этого сбивчивого рассказа, и потому крайне неохотно следует за сыном, что волочит её в сторону побережья, едва ли не выдёргивая руку из плечевого сустава. 

На торговцев палаток, которые расположены ближе всех к воде, что начинают взволнованно перекликаться и понемногу, один за другим, оставлять свои рабочие места, женщина не обращает внимания – без того голова занята миллионом собственных проблем и насущных дел. Да она и не понимает их, как не понимают и прочие приезжие – в этих взволнованных возгласах ни слова по-английски.

Лишь для Серхио, что с первых слов мальчика не отводит глаз от береговой линии, происходящее словно открытая книга. Однако впервые от осознания, что нечто идёт в соответствии с просчитанным им планом развития событий, он не чувствует радости. Скорее уж это порождает тянущее чувство в животе да подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Не это. Не сейчас. Не здесь!

На анализ ситуации, с учётом всего увиденного и услышанного, ему требуется несколько мгновений. Ещё столько же, чтобы подхватить и закинуть на плечо растерянно вскрикнувшую Паулу и помчаться в противоположную от пляжа сторону – через город на возвышение. Приобретённый навык работы в состоянии паники или критического давления приходится сейчас как нельзя кстати. 

Ракель, в точности знающая каждый его план эвакуации, должна поступить точно также. Но даже это знание сейчас не способно вытеснить всё нарастающее беспокойство из его головы: поняла ли она, что происходит? Успела ли добраться до отеля? Мысль о том, что он, вероятнее всего, даже не сможет предупредить своих близких об угрозе, так как Ракель оставила телефон в номере за ненадобностью на семейной прогулке, отдаётся приступом тянущей боли внутри. 

В свою очередь Паула сейчас точно не понимает, что происходит – взбрыкивает на плече и что-то неразборчиво кричит, привлекая тем самым ненужное внимание со стороны чрезвычайно бдительных зевак.

\- Эй, парень! Оставь ребёнка в покое! – несётся вслед, но, к счастью, гнаться за ним по изнуряющей жаре никто не спешит.

\- Паула, набери маму! Сейчас! - не оглядываясь, бросает Серхио за плечо. Благо ребёнок, не так давно ставший владельцем собственного телефона, не расстаётся с ним ни на минуту. 

Возможно, он не верно оценил время, и Ракель с Мариви всё-таки успели добраться до отеля - в отсутствии сигнала всеобщего оповещения этот звонок может стать единственным источником информации для них. 

Однако, когда Паула в ответ хнычет за спиной, он болезненно морщится:

\- Она не отвечает, Серхио. Что случилось? 

Шансы разыскать в уличной толчее Ракель и Мариви, что ещё не вернулись в отель – звонок без ответа явное тому подтверждение, призрачны. И Серхио отгоняет эти мысли усилием воли. Его разум буквально кричит, что сейчас нельзя отвлекаться на чувства, необходимо действовать чётко по плану: уходить только вдвоём - прочь от кварталов отелей и множества стеклянных витрин; следовать кратчайшим путём на высоту. 

То, что он видит вокруг, только добавляет причин для беспокойства. 

Чем дальше от воды, тем меньше понимания ситуации вокруг. На дальнем конце рынка ещё нет паники, хоть часть туристов и начинает волноваться вслед за местными. В большинстве же своём люди удивлены или растеряны. И только небольшая часть, вероятно, также жители островов или прибрежных зон, присоединяется к движению местных жителей. Прочие туристы, мало что поняв из выкриков на тайском, лишь недоумённо фыркают или крутят пальцем у виска, наблюдая за всё более паническим отступлением людей.

Кто-то всё ещё снимает видео для блога. Кто-то не упускает шанса воспользоваться оставленным без присмотра добром. Кто-то начинает движение в противоположном направлении с тем же энтузиазмом, что и мальчишка ранее. Слух о том, что берег оголился приходит раньше, чем понимание почему. Пока, наконец, где-то в недрах скопления людей у берега не зарождается испуганный вскрик: волна. По мульти язычной толпе он расходится за минуту, нарастая, как лавина.

В самом городе понимания происходящего ещё меньше. Он отмечает это мельком, на бегу, лавируя между застывшими для очередного снимка парочками да отталкивая с дороги зевак, застывших толпой у витрины магазинчика. Попутно сам сдёргивает ярко-жёлтый детский спасательный жилет с мультяшной губкой, что едва закреплён на внешнем решётчатом стенде. От рывка тот падает на кого-то позади, и крик пострадавшего только подстёгивает Серхио.

Быстрее, ещё быстрее - пульсирует в голове. Пять минут или полчаса? Сколько времени у них есть в запасе? Без сирен или ещё одного взгляда в сторону побережья толком не определить. Но на первое нет и намёка, а секунда промедления, чтобы остановиться и оглянуться, может стоить жизни не только ему. 

Самообман это или нет, но уже через десяток шагов Серхио, чей слух куда лучше, чем зрение, улавливает громоподобные звуки приближающейся волны. Его лёгкие горят. Руки занемели от необходимости силой удерживать перепуганную, из-за ухода не по привычной дороге снова бьющуюся в его захвате Паулу – на объяснения с ней сейчас попросту нет времени. Как нет у них и этого жизненно важного получаса, Серхио понимает это с леденящей ясностью.

Он останавливается, прицельно осматриваясь по сторонам. Паула тут же пытается вырваться и что-то кричит, выдёргивая запястье из его захвата, едва только он опускает её на землю. Кажется, что-то о маме и потерянной любимой кепке. Толком не расслышать из-за криков людей, что теперь всё набирают силу, разливаясь по узким улочкам, да тока крови в ушах. И потому он лишь перемещает руки, стискивая её локти, и резко встряхивает, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

\- Перестань, Паула! Сейчас на это нет времени! Быстро надевай жилет.

Никогда прежде он не повышал на неё голоса и это оказывает должный эффект. Сбитая с толку окончательно, Паула затихает, замирает на мгновение с искажённым от страха лицом: занятый в первую очередь другим, Серхио всё-таки надеется, что отражения этого страха ей в свою очередь не разглядеть в его чертах. Затем спешно начинает исполнять приказ, путаясь и застревая в боковых прорезях жилета яркими нарукавниками. На щеках её блестят слёзы. 

У них в лучшем случае есть ещё несколько минут. И Серхио с болью понимает, что даже с учётом всех его продуманных ранее идеальных планов спасения в подобной ситуации на Филиппинах, в хаотичной реальности вариантов не так много. Для пересадки они выбрали небольшой прибрежный городок, чтобы минимизировать риск быть случайно узнанными приезжими из Испании – их лица ещё слишком свежи в памяти бывших соотечественников. И это сейчас не играет ему на руку – все отели поблизости, чьи фасады на две трети из стекла, по высоте не более четырёх этажей. При приходе не только водного потока, но и воздушной ударной волны они станут смертельной ловушкой. Позади: пляж и рыночная площадь, полные палаток на металлических каркасах, тележек с разнокалиберным товаром и увесистых пляжных зонтов. 

Чуть правее от места их остановки живописная аллея, частокол гибких тропических деревьев в два ряда, подход к которым со стороны океана закрывает невысокое - в два этажа, но всё-таки бетонное здание. Попасть в него – на него они не успеют, однако в случае невысокой волны оно сможет сдержать хоть частично летящий и плывущий мусор. И Серхио вновь подхватывает на руки Паулу, на этот раз обвивающую руками его шею, словно маленькая обезьянка, икающая от страха. Пока ещё может, мчится к деревьям, когда воздух прорезает тоскливый вой сирен, а мощный порыв ветра сбивает с ног. Прижимает к асфальту поверх собственных очков, разбитых вдребезги, окатывая ворохом разнокалиберного мусора. Паула, зажатая его телом и частично спрятанная под боком, громко кричит от боли и плачет, до судорог вцепляясь ручонками в его плечи. Мешает сменить положение, укрыв от града обломков собой. 

Когда сила ветра снижается, Серхио сразу же оказывается на ногах. Игнорируя ноющие от ударов колени и спину. Липкие от крови ладони. Сквозь трещины в линзах он практически ничего не видит, но до спасительной гряды деревьев, что податливо гнутся, но не ломаются на ветру, рукой подать. Остаётся лишь суметь взобраться на них с лишним весом за плечами в отсутствии нужного снаряжения, и тогда, вероятно, они спасены. Думать про наихудшие варианты развития событий смысла нет. 

Но он не успевает. 

Когда приходит вода, они не выше середины ствола. И последним, что успевает сделать Серхио, прежде, чем их накрывает волной, это грубо сдёрнуть Паулу со спины и зажать между деревом и собой, надеясь, что они смогут удержаться… 

Когда он снова может слышать, выныривая на поверхность, то первым, что пробивается сквозь треск металла и деревьев, плеск и рокот бурлящей воды, становится надсадный вой раненного животного. Протяжный, агонизирующий. Перекрывающий доносящиеся со всех сторон крики о помощи. И Серхио едва сдерживается, чтобы не издать подобный. Хрипит, старательно втягивая воздух в лёгкие, пока его не захлёстывает очередной волной. 

Посреди ревущего водного потока, играющего им, словно щепкой, он один.

Сколько времени прошло с момента удара волны? Как далеко его унесло от той аллеи? От отеля, возле которого ориентировочно должны были находиться Ракель и Мариви? Сколько вообще времени может продержаться, уцепившись за дерево немеющими руками, насмерть перепуганная девятилетняя девочка, оставшаяся в полном одиночестве? Когда его отбрасывает потоком, Серхио успевает заметить, что Паула ещё держится за ствол, плотно облепив его всем телом, и это вселяет крошечную надежду. Ровно до того момента, пока его память услужливо не выдаёт ответ, выуженный на задворках сознания – продержаться так она сможет не более часа, при самом лучшем раскладе. Но кто даст гарантии, что она не последовала его примеру мгновение спустя?

Стиснув зубы, он что-то неразборчиво мычит и зажмуривается до рези в глазах. Снова уходит под воду.

Чехарда с лихорадочными погружениями, что порой не оставляют ему и секунды на вдох, длится так долго, что Серхио начинает казаться – ещё секунда и лёгкие попросту разорвутся. Его сердце нещадно колотится где-то на уровне горла, мешая перевести дыхание. Сознание притуплено нехваткой кислорода. Отчаянно борясь с волнами, он окончательно теряется в направлениях. И страх, что , наконец, выбирается за теснящую его броню привычного расчёта, всё сильнее: ширится в груди, сжимает сердце железным обручем. 

В голове, столь же хаотично, как и волны вокруг, плещутся мысли. Где сейчас Паула? Ракель? Мариви? От мысленной картины, в которой крошечное, хрупкое тело его любимой женщины сминается безжалостной волной или насаживается на остов пляжного зонта, выворачивает его наизнанку. Это - за гранью. И Серхио спешно гонит свой разум прочь от сокрушающей визуализации к подобию рационального просчёта вариантов. Но это едва ли работает... 

Словно воспалённый нерв, в его сознании сейчас пульсирует лишь один основной вопрос: остался ли в живых хоть кто-то, ради кого стоит продолжать месить руками, что слабеют от усталости, эту мутную воду? Неужели и его конец, после всего пережитого, будет именно таким?.. Это смешно. Это нелепо. Настолько абсурдно, что вполне может оказаться реальностью. В этот момент даже кажется, что большего он и не заслужил. 

Пока он тонет в хаосе собственных мыслей, растрачивая на рассеянную, неумелую борьбу с течением последние силы, незамеченный при приближении обломок ветки, что застрял в опоре рекламного щита, рассекает лоб, вырывая клок волос и заливая лицо кровью. Её металлический привкус напополам с горечью воды растворяется на губах, отдаваясь в памяти ярким воспоминанием. И это, к удивлению, идёт ему на пользу. 

Серхио встряхивается, рывком выталкивая себя на поверхность, и, пытаясь закрепиться в таком положении, усилием воли гонит слабовольные мысли прочь. Старается сосредоточиться на насущном - всё его тело, судя по ощущениям, одна большая рана. Что продолжает разрастаться, пока его осатанело бросает течением из стороны в сторону. Разбитых очков он окончательно лишился в воде и весь мир теперь размытое, бликующее резкими отсветами на воде, пятно: осязаемое и зловонное, рокочущее, захлёстывающее рот солёной водой вперемешку с грязью. 

\- Паула! - Его собственный голос с трудом различим за грохотом потока, но едва получается отдышаться на этот раз, как Серхио начинает звать её во всю мощь саднящих лёгких. – Паула! Хватайся за деревья, если видишь их, Паула! Я найду тебя. Только хватайся и держись!

Даже если уже слишком поздно он должен попытаться. Тот факт, что он не сделал этого значительно раньше, уже непростительная ошибка. 

Всё это время мимо него проплывает что-то или кто-то - не разобрать. Лишь один раз, когда вода проносит у него под носом кусок покрытой соломой крыши, с протяжно скулящей кудлатой дворнягой с перебитой лапой и окровавленной мордой на ней, у Серхио не возникает сомнений. Многие люди перестали кричать, биться на волнах, и теперь их не отличить от качающихся в мутной пене брёвен. И ему не понять, можно ли использовать что-то проплывающее рядом для опоры. Серхио медлит, лишённый привычной уверенности на пару со зрением. 

Что-то под водой задевает острым краем его лодыжку, обломки скачущих на волнах коряг то и дело норовят повторно рассадить лицо. Увернувшись от одного удара, он тут же получает другой, чувствуя, как о неведомую подводную преграду ломаются рёбра с левой стороны.

Крик боли переходит в захлёбывающееся бульканье, когда он вновь уходит под воду, на какое-то время теряя ориентацию в пространстве. Лишь мысли о Ракель и Пауле, что не выживет одна в этой водяной мясорубке, если он не отыщет её в ближайшее время, не позволяют ему вновь начать паниковать. Помогают обрисовать примерный план действий на ближайшие часы. Так действовать привычнее – проще. И сейчас ему как никогда нужна эта зыбкая уверенность хоть в чём-то. 

Собравшись внутренне, он на мгновение поднимается на поверхность, чтобы выплюнуть часть мутной жидкости, что успевает проглотить. Наполнив после лёгкие воздухом, снова уходит под воду. Методично стягивает с себя изодранный пиджак и ботинки, игнорируя боль в рёбрах, разрастающуюся от каждого движения и вдоха. Открыв на мгновение глаза, отмечает, что полу расстёгнутая рубашка и брюки бурые: то ли от крови из ран, то ли от грязи в воде. Всё это второстепенно, лишь для полноты картины ущерба. К обследованию собственных ран он планирует вернуться после, ведь в этом потоке они, вероятно, не последние.

Когда голова Серхио вновь показывается над поверхностью, что-то, надсадно скрипя и треща, проплывает в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Если верить витым бронзовым ручкам на ящиках – комод или вроде того. Серхио настигает его за пару сильных гребков, от столкновения с мокрым деревом рёбра отдаются такой болью, что у него темнеет в глазах, и Серхио боится не удержаться в сознании. Прокусив щеку, пытается переориентировать рецепторы болевой чувствительности на другой источник, но по интенсивности они не сравнимы, и он только добавляет себе лишний источник проблем. 

Сил на то, чтобы взобраться на скользкое лакированное дерево, не остаётся. И какую-то часть пути он лишь молится, чтобы дрожащие пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на увесистой ручке и боку необъятной конструкции, не подвели. 

По мере преодоления расстояния он не замечает ни одного пригодного дерева или здания, чтобы отважиться перебраться со своего неустойчивого убежища. 

Пустые провалы окон некоторых гостиниц при ближайшем рассмотрении щерятся разнокалиберными осколками стекла, и он ни за что не рискнёт попыткой взобраться в них на ощупь. Голоса, окружающие его с того момента, как Серхио впервые вынырнул на поверхность, то отдаляются, то приближаются. Но теперь звучат всё тише, хоть и не смолкают окончательно – по крайней мере пока. Испанский, тайский, английский и русский – те, что он может опознать. Стоны и плач на всех языках звучат одинаково. 

Несколько раз кажется, что в перерывах между собственными криками он слышит голос Паулы, но она ни разу не откликается на собственное имя в ответ, и вспыхнувшая надежда быстро тает. 

Когда Серхио замечает что-то размытое и жёлтое, плывущее параллельно ему на десяток метров впереди, его скручивает приступом тошноты и слабости. Хоть разум и твердит о ничтожности вероятности того, что на сей раз это действительно Паула, он всё больше погружается в отчаянье - маленький жёлтый поплавок не пытается кричать или бороться со стихией, вообще не подаёт каких-либо признаков жизни. 

\- Паула!! 

Отцепившись от своего деревянного плавсредства, он делает рывок по направлению к этому пятну, давясь собственным отчаяньем и страхом на пару с мутной водой, пока не подплывает ближе. Когда дрожащие пальцы вцепляются в скрипящую резину Серхио не может сдержать крика. Слёзы, добавляя соли на его лицо, льются из глаз неконтролируемым потоком.

Это лишь наполовину сдувшийся, увязший посреди плавучего островка из обломков ветвей, жёлтый спасательный круг, увенчанный криво улыбающейся головой утки, что сейчас согнулась и понуро болтается на волнах. Серхио вновь кричит, вымещая в этом крике весь пережитый страх. Боль. Ярость. 

Из последних сил обрушивает удары сжатых в кулаки рук на ни в чём не повинную резину, пока та не скрывается с глаз, оставляя его парализованным болью и совершенно опустошённым.

По-прежнему в полном одиночестве.


	3. Chapter 3

Плот под нею всё время находится в движении: то и дело кривится, норовя вырваться из спасительной для Ракель ловушки между стволами. Она буквально ощущает скрип и вибрацию каждой его доски клетками кожи, вдавливаясь щекой в грязную топь, парализованная в очередной попытке приподняться. Сочетание этих признаков порождает внутри неё ощущение неясной тревоги, но Ракель пока не в силах осознать, чем именно это ей угрожает.

Глухой звук от соприкосновения мокрой древесины при столкновении всё повторяется и повторяется, заполняя собой пространство вокруг. Заглушая и рокот воды, и редкие стоны, и визгливые крики чаек над головой. Порождая спазмы в её и без того саднящем желудке. 

Паула сегодня впервые надела своё новое платье. Точную копию того, что они с бабушкой позабыли во время лихорадочных сборов на Минданао. Это было единственной возможностью убедить её надеть ещё и нарукавники, отправляясь к воде, - за время их отсутствия Паула, преодолев вдруг свою боязнь воды, научилась не только весьма хорошо плавать, но и спорить. И это розовое платье подобно отсвету огня стоит у Ракель перед внутренним взором - извивающееся в потоке воды, изодранное, опутанное водорослями и лентами... 

Она стонет. В попытке отогнать вселяющие ужас образы трясёт головой, что порождает новый приступ головокружения и тошноты, хотя внутри её организма, кажется, не осталось уже ничего, что можно было бы исторгнуть. 

Это - не Паула. Не она... Ракель напоминает себе об этом при каждом соприкосновении коряги с плотом. Паула сейчас в лучшей компании, что могла у неё быть при сложившихся обстоятельствах. Её дочка не в безопасности, но Серхио сделает всё возможное, чтобы выйти из этой катастрофической ситуации с минимальным ущербом. Он обещал ей это. Ракель просто нужно верить, что он сможет. Что он тоже выжил. 

Когда слёзы заканчиваются, она остаётся в своей защитной позе ещё какое-то время - напрочь обессилевшая, способная лишь на то, чтобы на автопилоте надавить здоровой рукой на кровоточащую рану на ноге. Измождённая слезами и страхом сильнее, чем если бы в одиночку вынесла на собственных плечах все те тонны золота из Банка Испании... 

Сухие рассказы Серхио об этапах прихода и отступления волны в прибрежных зонах единственное, о чём Ракель пытается думать. О чём принуждает себя думать. 

Из-за потери сознания ей не понять точно, сколько времени прошло с удара первой волны. И потому определиться со скоростью дальнейших действий было бы сложно, даже если бы в её голове не царила полная неразбериха. Она помнит, что в лучшем из вариантов у них не более двух часов до прихода второй волны, в худшем - минут пять, от силы. Но досталась ли им золотая середина? Лишь одна волна? Или поток солёной воды с обильной примесью искореженного металла, дерева и кирпичей уже на подходе?

От одной только мысли об этом Ракель начинает душить липкий, парализующий ужас. В какой-то миг ей даже кажется, что знакомый рокот уже слышится - так близко, практически за спиной, что она немеет, не в силах издать и звука. Лишь резко, судорожно вдыхает, будто пытается надышаться впрок, отчётливо помня, как задыхалась прежде, извиваясь в ранящем жидком месиве. 

Картина первых минут в воде настолько ярка в памяти, что у неё начинает ломить кости. Оглушительная, сминающая всё на своём пути лавина из тел и обломков, соли и грязи, замешанной с осколками. Из которой не вырваться, не выплыть. И каждый рывок, что приносит бесценный глоток кислорода, уже невероятная победа.

Но этот шум не реален, у неё есть ещё время, Ракель до боли смеживает веки, пытается выровнять слишком частое дыхание. 

Куда реальнее может оказать иной её страх. 

Серхио с Паулой были значительно ближе к побережью на момент удара волны, и лишь вера в его умение действовать в соответствии с намеченным планом даже тогда, когда всё вокруг захлёстывает хаос, не позволяет ей развалиться на куски и погрязнуть в отчаянье. 

Приподняв голову, Ракель медленно глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, игнорируя стоны собственного тела, дрожь губ да зловоние, наполняющее лёгкие. 

Она многое бы отдала, лишь бы очутиться сейчас хоть на мгновение там, с ними. В обнимку с Паулой, прижатой к самому сердцу, в руках Серхио, крепко обвивающих её плечи - единственном месте, где она может позволить себе быть беззащитной, растерянной или слабой, не смотря на все их проблемы и разногласия. Услышать, как нервное бормотание Серхио постепенно сменяется уверенностью Профессора, продумавшего за минуты новый план настолько, что даже жест, которым он поправляет очки, больше не выглядит нервным или неуклюжим под этот аккомпанемент. Однако это желание не сбыточно, и эта вера в него - её единственный спасательный круг на долгое, долгое время. 

Холмы, к которым все они должны двигаться, следуя плану Серхио, при её пробуждении оказываются в стороне - слишком далеко от текущего местоположения Ракель. Она пока не в состоянии понять, что это значит в полной мере. Ясен лишь тот факт, что теперь им придётся двигаться не напрямую к холмам, а продолжить пробираться ещё дальше в глубь суши, не менее чем на 2-3 километра от берега, в уже заданном направлении. Благо, часть этого пути они уже преодолели благодаря плоту. Если придёт вторая и третья волны, они могут оказаться значительно сильнее первой. И, с учётом полученных травм, Ракель точно знает, что не продержится и минуты в этой бурлящей мясорубке. 

Ей нужно начинать двигаться, нужно разыскать маму. И скорее. Осознание причины, по которой кренится её убежище, не заставляет себя долго ждать, проходя холодком вдоль линии позвоночника - уровень воды вокруг заметно ниже, чем был до её прыжка с плота, а значит отсчёт времени до повторного удара давно запущен. 

В первую очередь ей сейчас нужно постараться вспомнить всё, чему её учили: и в полиции, и Серхио. Продумать свои дальнейшие действия до мелочей, пока вода ещё достаточно высока. Каждая попусту растраченная минута сейчас впоследствии может стоить жизни - жизней. Господи! Ей нужно предпринять хоть что-то для начала, если она хотя бы хочет сохранить рассудок - глухой монотонный звук ударов справа не позволяет забыть о невыносимом соседстве ни на секунду. 

Ракель кривится, но взгляд её всё ещё устремлён в противоположную от источника звука сторону. Ей нужна минутка, хотя бы ещё одна минутка, чтобы отогнать свои страхи, все эти тёмные мысли о Пауле, порождаемые видом мёртвого ребенка, прежде чем начать действовать. 

Блики на воде нещадно слепят и Ракель, прищурившись, постепенно приноравливается к яркому свету, наблюдая, как мимо её убежища, качаясь на волнах, проплывает то, что осталось от автомобиля. Позади, в метре от него, темнеет кровавое месиво в коротких серых шортах, некогда бывшее человеком, а теперь больше похожее на вздувшегося спрута из-за окружающей паутины связанных пустых пятилитровых бутылей. 

Ракель дрожит. Превозмогая себя, продолжает высматривать знакомые предметы одежды, пока в очередной раз не убеждается в их отсутствии на обозримом пространстве. Это занимает время и отнимает силы, но она не может пренебречь тем хрупким облегчением, что дарит каждое неузнанное тело, прежде чем приняться за что-то приземлённое, насущное - что она может и должна исправить прямо сейчас. 

Первый шаг - сосредоточиться на сигналах собственного тела, что нуждается в помощи. Головокружение, что беспокоило её с самого пробуждения, усилилось, и Ракель, пересиливая боль в отёкшем плече, медленно ощупывает голову левой рукой. Волосы спутались и слиплись, но среди грязного месива, что остаётся на разбитых пальцах, нет следов крови. Как нет и признаков крупных ран или гематом на её голове. Однако Ракель не до конца понимает, достаточно ли это хорошо - о симптомах кровоизлияния в мозг ей известно слишком мало. Составляя план занятий по медицине в монастыре они с Серхио сошлись на том, что никому из команды не провести успешного нейрохирургического вмешательства даже с консультацией опытного врача, и если кому-то суждено повторить путь Осло в этот раз, то финала его не изменить...

Чувствуя, что вновь ступает на опасную тропу, Ракель гонит эти мысли прочь, и на несколько раз прокручивает в голове не выдержки из инструктажей с очередной переподготовки в полиции, а отчего-то всплывшие в памяти строчки из авиа-памятки: в экстренной ситуации сначала позаботьтесь о себе, после - о своём ребенке.

Следующая насущная проблема, с которой нужно разобраться, её бедро. Края раны рваные, из неё торчат осколки какого-то мусора, и кровь никак не останавливается. Не бьёт опасным фонтаном, и всё же с каждой потерянной каплей она лишается необходимых сил. Ракель морщится сильнее и заставляет себя перевернуться на спину. 

Пронзительная синева неба бьёт по глазам, усиливает головную боль и дурноту, но на несколько мгновений Ракель просто не может оторваться от его созерцания, настолько разительно величавое спокойствие редких облаков и безмятежность бескрайней синевы отличается от того, что происходит на земле. Разве что чайка, беспокойной тенью мечущаяся над её головой, нарушает иллюзию полного умиротворения, царящего там в высоте. И Ракель упивается этим ощущением, пока глухой звук удара и дрожь оседающего на отходящей воде плота не возращают её к безжалостной реальности. 

И всё же она медлит, осторожно переводя взгляд на свои ноги. Кровь, что теперь сочится между пальцев, накрывающих рану, кажется нестерпимо красной на бледной, словно и не касался её никогда загар, коже. Раз за разом глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает в соответствии с системой медитации Серхио, выигрывая лишние мгновения. 

Пронзительные крики чайки, что до того кружилась над её плотом, постепенно сужая круги, внезапно стихают, создавая трещину в уже ставшей привычной какофонии звуков. Это резко бьёт по расшатанным нервам. 

Ракель переводит взгляд и давится воздухом ещё до того, как к горлу подступает выброс желудочного сока, что начинает исторгать её организм. На светлом оперении грудки виднеются капли крови, когда птица с воодушевлением заглатывает кусочек плоти израненной детской руки. Клюет заново, безошибочно определив лёгкую добычу с высоты.

Ракель страшно стонет и загребает грязь пальцами. Запускает в птицу липкими ошмётками. Чайка неохотно поднимается в воздух. Задаёт следующий круг на бреющем полёте, недоумённо оглашая округу истошными воплями, пока Ракель сползает по скользкому месиву ближе к краю плота. 

Ей кажется, что с узлом из каких-то корней, водорослей и петель ленты она возится целую вечность. Пока коряга от толчка - изо всех её жалких сил, наконец, не поддаётся и не принимает своё исходное положение, скрывая тельце девочки под толщей воды. Ещё один толчок и увлекаемая течением коряга начинает отдаляться, натягивая конец ленты в руке. Следя за траекторией её движения Ракель больше не отводит взгляд - в черноте зрачков теперь отражается лишь кривое мокрое дерево, качающееся на волнах.

Она вновь одновременно ощущает облегчение и вину, выпуская из пальцев спутанный узел. Терпкую горечь, от которой не помогает избавиться даже осознание того, что в данных обстоятельствах это лучшее, что можно было сделать для них обеих. Мысль, что прежде стоило обыскать кармашки детского платья, в надежде отыскать какие-то вещи, что помогли бы в идентификации малышки после, приходит слишком поздно. 

\- Паула. Мама. Серхио... - опираясь животом на край плота, что под её весом ещё сильнее кренится и частично уходит под воду, Ракель сосредотачивается на своих близких - зовёт их, с усилием, сквозь сведённые судорогой губы. По кругу, словно повторяя какую-то мантру. - Паула, Серхио, мама... 

Мама - цветастое яркое платье, что качается на грязных волнах. Знакомое настолько, что она не задумываясь шагнула с плота.. Это воспоминание, затенённое страхом за дочку, теперь всплывает в памяти. Ожигает изнутри с удвоенной силой, вынуждая оторвать взгляд от удаляющейся коряги и вновь до рези в глазах всматриваться в даль, отыскивая знакомые цвета или очертания. 

\- Мама?!

В воде ничего знакомого. От яркой ткани, что Ракель приметила ранее, теперь не видно и следа. И мысли в её голове лихорадочно сменяют друг друга. Как быстро тела утопленников идут ко дну? Кажется, на скорость погружения влияет температура воды - чем она выше, тем дольше человек или его бездыханное тело продержится на поверхности... И вода тёплая! Можно ли принять за надежду? Можно ли?.. В голове Ракель хаос, что вынуждает сомневаться во всём. Стоили ли те минуты, что она потратила на истерику и самообследование, жизни одному из самых дорогих ей людей? Необоснованная вина нарастает снежным комом, подталкивая рассудок ещё ближе к краю. 

\- Мама! 

Ракель снова зовёт её, но на этот раз совершенно не ждёт ответа. Просто выпускает воздух из лёгких вперемешку с воем, чтобы совладать с нарастающей паникой и двигаться дальше - _позаботьтесь сначала о себе, иначе уже некому будет помочь вашему ребенку..._

Потому, когда слышит в ответ человеческую речь, то едва не соскальзывает воду от неожиданности - мимо неё проносится обломанная у носа доска для сёрфинга, на которой уверенно распластался парнишка-подросток. Чернявый, тощий, исцарапанный так, словно продирался через терновые заросли. С осколком стекла в правом подреберье, бликующем на солнце. 

Он отчаянно, словно перископ, крутит головой и во всю глотку зовёт ... маму. В огромных зрачках-угольках, что встречаются со взглядом Ракель всего на мгновение, тот же вопрос и та же отчаянная надежда. Тот же, затухающий по мере удаления, крик, понятный на любом языке, оглашает окрестности. 

Это резкое вторжение жизни в уже чуть ли не вечность окружающее её царство смерти настолько сюрреалистично, что Ракель несколько раз моргает, пытаясь удостовериться, что это не мираж. 

Мальчишка не тает в воздухе и скрывается с глаз лишь вместе с прочим мусором, уносимым потоком, ловко лавируя между его скоплениями при необходимости. Ракель ловит себя на том, что глядя на это, ей хочется улыбнуться. Смеяться - долго, до слёз и истеричной икоты. И она давит в себе этот страшный порыв, возвращаясь к отточенной мантре: Паула. Мама. Серхио. 

Чёрт возьми, ей нужно вернуться к плану. Нужно думать только о нём - Паула, мама, Серхио! 

Медленно приходя в себя, Ракель осторожно переворачивает и пятится от края, пока не достигает ствола пальмы. Все эти движения не идут на пользу ни её телу - плечо отекает и болит всё сильнее, а кровотечение в ноге заметно усиливается; ни плоту, что кренится на один бок всё заметнее. Уровень воды стабильно понижается. Ракель снова осматривается, на этот раз сосредотачиваясь не на мёртвых телах, а на элементах пейзажа вокруг. 

Как и прежде - ничего знакомого. Не только район их отеля, а сам город, судя по всему, остался далеко позади. То ли волна была настолько сильной; то ли она пробыла в отключке более длительный промежуток времени, чем предполагала; то ли плот умудрился попасть в русло реки, по которому их забросило настолько далеко в глубь суши - один вариант не лучше другого. Но по итогу все они означают одно - к месту встречи придётся добираться долго. Вода и медикаменты, вот что ей ... От этой мысли вскользь её встряхивает, как от удара током. Им, это лишь вопрос времени! Им нужно будет раздобыть в первую очередь. 

Ракель старается не поддаться очередной волне эмоций - если она позволит мыслям о возможных потерях или животному ужасу, что накапливается в ней от знания того, что второй удар всё ближе, завладеть рассудком, то попросту сломается. Потому она пытается отвлечься на первое, что приходит в гудящую голову - сориентироваться в каком направлении может находиться русло реки, по которому её вынесло сюда, прежде чем продолжить заниматься ранами. Тщетно. 

И ей не остаётся ничего иного, как откатиться назад к первому шагу. 

Вся её одежда изодрана за время пребывания в воде - вместо топа, отделанного кружевом, сплошные лоскуты, что она кое-как связывает узлом под грудью. Ситуация с лёгкими брюками не лучше, но их длина и прорехи хотя бы позволяют пустить разорванную ткань на бинты без приложения особых усилий. Второй штанины хватает даже на повязку для фиксации повреждённой руки, но после нескольких неуклюжих и весьма болезненных попыток справиться с этой задачей левой рукой, Ракель оставляет эту мысль, сосредотачиваясь на ноге. Крепко перетягивает рану, предварительно очищенную от сора и промытую мутной водой, в надежде остановить кровопотерю. 

После чего кажется, что сил остаётся только на то, чтобы дышать. От бликующей воды и бурных слёз ранее Ракель всё сильнее хочется пить, солнце припекает к волосам и это ещё одна опасность в будущем. Пустые сожаления о сумке с экстренным набором как раз на такой случай, о которую она несколько раз запиналась за эти дни в номере отеля, Ракель давит в зародыше, равно как и желание прилечь хотя бы ещё на несколько минут.

Разбитые губы от соли горят огнем, когда она умывается, избавляясь от разводов крови и грязи на лице и руках. Отдаются болью каждый раз, когда она рефлекторно проводит по ним языком. 

Очередной взгляд по сторонам приносит новые причины для беспокойства. Вода отступает недостаточно быстро, лишая её необходимого для поисков времени, - из-под мутного потока едва проступают верхушки многочисленных кустарников, лишний раз убеждая в том, как далеко отнесло их от отеля. 

Однако она всё-таки отступает, унося с собой в низины целые плавучие острова разнокалиберного мусора, что всё сильнее расшатывают её плот. Ещё несколько сильных ударов и он или развалится на куски, похоронив Ракель под собой. Или будет выбит из расщелины между стволами, унося её вслед за собой в сторону океана, лишив возможности отыскать мать, пока ещё не стало слишком поздно, и выигранного расстояния перед приходом второй волны. И у неё нет никакой возможности на это повлиять. Ведь, даже если Ракель и сможет раздобыть из проплывающего мимо хлама нечто вроде шеста, ей попросту не хватит сил держать и вести плот по течению с одной рукой да ещё и при непроходящем головокружении. 

Ещё один возможный вариант - закрепиться между стволами пальм, пока вода не отступит достаточно, чтобы она могла начать передвигаться пешком, пусть и по пояс в воде. Мысль о том, что в этом ей могла бы пригодиться проклятая лента, отдаёт горечью. Но и без этого сей вариант полон минусов. И основной из них в том, что, с учётом её роста, следующая волна, если она будет, может подойти ровно к тому моменту, когда Ракель едва сможет спуститься с деревьев... 

Шанс взобраться к самым кронам и попросту переждать приход и отступление всех волн там, она безоговорочно отметает. В экстренной ситуации позаботьтесь сначала о себе, иначе некому будет после помочь вашему ребенку... или матери, что сейчас не лучше ребёнка - Мариви не выкарабкается из этого в одиночку в случае второго удара. Так что, едва сойдёт вода, как наступит это самое "после" для её поисков и их удачного ухода вглубь материка - мама так или иначе должна быть рядом, Ракель чувствует это.

Она помнит, как за этот шаткий кусок дерева - обломок крыши какой-то постройки, они цеплялись вместе. Собственно, картина тайца, изо всех сил тянущего на плот её мать, пока Ракель отчаянно цепляется за его угол, подставляя плечо для опоры, последнее, что она помнит отчётливо... 

Так же отчётливо, как слышит сейчас ещё один хриплый крик за спиной, перекрывающий скрежет неугомонных птиц, и сводящий на нет весь её прогресс в самоконтроле. По широко раскрывшимся глазам, в которых за зрачками не видно радужки, бьёт нестерпимо яркий, тёплый свет.


	4. Chapter 4

Это - не Паула. Это - не она. И это единственная связная мысль, которая формируется в голове, пока его, бессильного перед мощью стихии, бросает из стороны в сторону потоком. 

Пережитой вспышкой отчаянья при мысли о том, что жёлтое пятно - это Паула, он захлёбывается похлеще, чем грязной водой. Давится. И это снова выбивает Серхио из колеи - из режима Профессора. На сей раз основательно. 

Обломки веток, усеявшие поверхность в радиусе нескольких метров вокруг него, при каждом захлёсте воды покрывают тело всё новыми царапинами. Норовят выколоть беззащитные без привычного щита очков глаза. Однако Серхио никак не реагирует на физическую боль, лишь фиксирует наличие очередной раны где-то на подкорке, апатично болтаясь посреди плавучего мусора - словно мертвец ещё какое-то время. 

В слезящихся глазах, частично залитых кровью из потревоженной раны на голове, отражается ритмичный танец птиц, суетливо расчерчивающих безбрежное небо. Но резких криков их не различить за рокотом воды и треском рушащихся построек, пока мощный поток стирает город с лица земли. 

С момента удара первой волны проходит не более пяти - семи минут, но за непрекращающейся борьбой с плывущим мусором и водоворотами, что то и дело норовят утянуть под воду, это сложно определить. Всё вокруг него грохочет; крутится и бьётся - движение воды по прежнему бурное, оно всё дальше относит его от аллеи, где нужно искать Паулу. И Серхио знает, что если он хочет успеть вернуться к ней с отступлением потока, то ему нужно замедлиться. Зафиксироваться на чём-то статичном, что выдержит чрезмерное давление воды на протяжении долгого времени. 

Серхио прекрасно знает это и... не предпринимает ничего. 

Несмотря на свою неплохую физическую форму он уже порядком измотан, оглушён и ослеплён бурной мутной рекой, в которую морская вода превращается размывая сушу. Даже просто держаться на плаву стоит ему огромных усилий. Так каковы тогда шансы на то, что в подобных условиях может уцелеть маленькая девочка? Что она не захлебнётся почти моментально, затянутая в водоворот, едва волна оторвёт её от дерева? Не окажется раздавлена плывущими обломками, машинами или лодками, сорванными с якорей? Возможных вариантов страшного итога масса. И, как бы ни хотел он верить в лучшее, не будет ли разумнее сейчас сосредоточить все силы на собственной борьбе за выживание? Ради, каким бы кощунством это не казалось, Ракель, шансы уцелеть у которой в разы выше... 

За эти годы Паула стала дорога ему, Серхио не может этого отрицать. Пожалуй, он даже любит её - на свой манер. Однако, если в какой-то извращённой вариации русской рулетки под дулом пистолета вдруг разом окажутся он сам и все дорогие ему люди, то Серхио даже на мгновение не задержится с выбором того единственного, что должен выжить. Ракель. 

Только ради неё, снова и снова, он бежал бы через тот проклятый лес навстречу тюрьме или пуле - какая важность. Позабыв о ценности собственной жизни и безопасности, обо всей их операции, мог рваться к палатке полиции, лишь бы убедиться, что призрачная надежда на то, что Ракель действительно жива, верна. Равно как и метаться сейчас по ранящим всем, чем это только возможно, водным просторам, выискивая её потерявшегося ребёнка - пока в этом действительно имеется смысл. 

Пока... 

Очередной перекат мутной воды, накрывающий с головой, затягивает Серхио глубоко под поверхность. Сталкивает с иными изувеченными телами. И, прежде, чем он успевает что-то предпринять, вновь выталкивает его, озабоченного одним лишь насущным желанием - снова вдохнуть, на поверхность. 

Серхио изо всех сил впивается пальцами в проплывающий мимо обломок пальмы. 

Его лёгкие горят, а из груди, которая словно нашпигована гвоздями, вместо нормального дыхания вырывается лишь какое-то сдавленное сипение, перемежающееся с хриплым кашлем. Столкновение с деревом, вероятно, ухудшило состояние его рёбер, и остаётся лишь надеяться, что они в свою очередь не повредили внутренние органы. 

Желание окончательно уступить, сдаться на волю потока, что пока ещё несёт его в верном направлении: в сторону единственного человека, чья жизнь для него важнее собственной, становится практически непереносимым. Причиняющим боль на физическом уровне. Равно как и образы того, что эти валы плывущего мусора могут сделать с Ракель - особенно хрупкой и крошечной в памяти в эти мгновения.

Где-то позади него раздаётся, моля о помощи, грудной женский крик - полный страха и агонии. Далёкий, натужный - не разобрать в хаосе мыслей на каком из известных ему языков. Напрягшись всем телом Серхио невольно обращается в слух, пытаясь уловить его повторение. 

Это невозможно... Но, что, если? ... 

Он неистово крутит головой, пытаясь обнаружить источник этого крика, но с его зрением различить что-либо дальше десятка шагов задача практически непосильная. Потому Серхио замечает её лишь в тот момент, когда поток равняет их, барахтающихся в этом стонущем месиве с разностью скоростей. 

Молодая женщина с трудом удерживается на обломке какого-то плавучего материала, который на две трети скрыт под водой из-за тяжести двух тел. Лица мёртвого мальчишки с зияющей раной в спине, что она яростно прижимает к своей груди, словно младенца, удерживая его голову строго над водой, не различить. Но Серхио этого и не требуется. Его крика, положившего отсчёт началу этого кошмара, он не забудет до смертной доски. 

_"Мама, мама! Идём же скорее!"_

Её светлые, некогда густо вьющиеся волосы, падают на лицо сосульками: перепачканные грязью и кровью; глаза остекленели, а губы всё ещё изведены - теперь уже в беззвучном крике. Перед глазами Серхио невольно встаёт картина недавнего прошлого: задыхающаяся от рыданий, осунувшаяся и посеревшая за недели плавания, Стокгольм, исступлённо стискивает в объятиях маленького Цинциннати, едва только они ступают на берег в пункте встречи. 

Москва и Берлин. Найроби. Денвер... Внезапное напоминание о собственном бессилии в очередной критической ситуации - в который раз, рвёт его на части. Не в силах справиться с этим Серхио уносится всё дальше по темным закоулкам сознания. И уже не различить где бред, а где реальность. 

\- Я не могу потерять и тебя, Ракель... Только не снова.

Подавляемый нахлынувшим чувством вины и слишком яркими образами прошлого он прекращает всяческое сопротивление воде, медленно соскальзывая в её холодные объятия. Позволяет фантомным зарисовкам памяти полностью завладеть собою - стать даже реалистичнее, чем тот хаос, что творится наяву. Настолько, что кажется будто воздух вокруг становится тяжёлым от застоявшейся сырости. Спёртым. Прямо как в том грязном ангаре, где Серхио безвольно повисает на руках Хельсинки, не в силах перестать слушать, как лишается жизни его брат. 

Фантомная автоматная очередь бьёт по ушам. 

Серхио хрипло стонет и захлёбывается солью, отталкивая от себя саднящими ладонями шершавый ствол, словно плечо могучего серба. 

_\- Я не могу уйти без тебя, ты же знаешь..._

Его самый страшный кошмар повторяется, прорастает в реальность. Только сейчас вместо гулкого эха грохочущих пуль и рушащихся стен - скрежет сминаемого металла да рокот воды, что калечит всё на своем пути. Подминает где-то под себя любовь всей его жизни - ничуть не хуже, чем отряд натренированных бойцов спецназа Испании. 

_\- Серхио, прекращай! Ты обещал уйти, когда всё станет плохо. И сейчас всё плохо! Хельсинки, взрывай тоннель!_

_\- Андреас!_

_\- Я люблю тебя, брат, не забывай это..._

_Тишина вокруг закладывает уши. Путает сознание: равнодушная, зябкая. Пустая. В которой больше никогда не зазвучит его голос - единственный родной голос из его детских времён, что он ещё помнит._

_Все эти выстрелы - в его брата, но Серхио буквально чувствует, как каждая пуля проходит сквозь его тело, разрывая мышцы и перемалывая кости. Как последний кислород выталкивается из лёгких на пару со сгустками тёмной крови... Пока тонкие пальцы Найроби не касаются его лица._

_\- Нужно идти, Профессор. Нужно идти - мы должны._

_Пока она говорит: что-то верное, что-то важное. Что-то нежное. Пока ласкает пальцами его щёки, по которым струятся слёзы, туманящие зрения, ему даже кажется, что он всё ещё может дышать._

_Подслеповато щурясь, Серхио до рези в глазных яблоках всматривается в мутное, отчего-то подвижное пространство перед собой - пытается различить размытые очертания. Но вместо них, темнеющим ореолом на ослепительно ярком солнечном пятне над головой, проступают куда более дорогие черты._

_Пальцы Ракель в его ладонях едва заметно дрожат и мокры от слёз, что она не хочет ему показывать. Как будто и правда верит, что за тонкими стенами трейлера можно утаить хоть что-то. После очередного разговора с близкими на Минданао она просит - требует с него ровно то же невозможное обещание, что и Андреас когда-то. Уходить одному, если всё станет слишком плохо. С одной лишь маленькой поправкой. Не для того, чтобы просто выжить самому - чтобы спасти тех, что теперь от него зависят куда сильнее, чем члены банды. Её мать. Её дочь - самое важное для Ракель на этом свете._

_Этот разговор о Пауле для них уже не первый и Серхио не может притвориться - даже перед самим собой, что не знает того, что всё будет кончено, если с Паулой случится что-то непоправимое. Кончено не только с ними - с ней. И для него не существует более мрачной перспективы._

_Как бы ни была мала надежда, пока она есть, он должен продолжать следовать плану. Он должен позаботиться о Пауле. Он должен идти..._

_Найроби, чьи призрачные руки он всё ещё чувствует на своих щеках в искажённой картине памяти, улыбается - совсем как Ракель, когда он нехотя даёт ей то проклятое обещание. Сжимает его безвольные пальцы, изъеденные и сморщенные водой._

_\- Нужно идти, Профессор. Нужно идти._

Его лёгкие агонизируют, стремясь сделать последний вдох. Собственные волосы развеваются чернеющей паутиной перед глазами, когда Серхио, прекращая своё безвольное погружение, из последних сил толкается вверх всем телом. К Ракель, к Пауле, к поверхности. К сладостной рези под рёбрами, доказывающей, что он ещё жив. 

Отхаркивая воду напополам с мусором, что облепляет его лицо, он судорожно пытается надышаться и удержаться на воде, что так и тянет обратно в пучину. Пока его душат слёзы это оказывается едва ли не непосильной задачей. 

Женщина больше не кричит, хотя их слитые с сыном фигуры всё ещё виднеются над поверхностью. Рядом с ним вообще больше не раздается человеческих звуков. И Серхио бьёт ознобом от осознания, что и сам он был не более чем в шаге от того, чтобы смолкнуть на веки.

Стиснув зубы, он в очередной раз напоминает себе, что в этой мясорубке нет места Серхио. Серхио слаб. Только Профессор сможет выжить - что бы вокруг не происходило. Чуть запрокинув голову он намеренно неторопливо (насколько это вообще возможно при таких обстоятельствах) вдыхает и выдыхает, убеждая себя в том, что паническая дрожь покидает его члены, что все эти губительные эмоции снова за барьером. Пока этого действительно не происходит. 

Прислушиваясь к себе, он постепенно отмечает, как снижается пульс, снимается мышечный спазм, а хаотичное брожение мыслей в голове структурируется в чёткие цепочки последующих действий. В какой-то момент, ощутив, что в нужный ритм входит не только дыхание, но и сердцебиение, Серхио опускает взгляд и внимательно осматривается по сторонам, целенаправленно выискивая подходящую цель. 

Крыши зданий не пригодны, вода лишь время от времени оголяет большую часть их. Деревья и фонари на открытом пространстве тоже: даже со своим зрением он в силах различить, как сминает их безжалостным потоком. Разламывает, словно спички, швыряя то обломками лодок, то автомобилями с выбитыми стёклами, из недр которых порой раздаются мольбы или стоны, прежде чем всё ни захлёбывается под толщей воды. 

После непродолжительных поисков Серхио замечает лишь один пригодный вариант впереди - чуть в стороне по направлению его движения. Очередной рекламный щит - стальная треугольная конструкция на мощном основании, укреплённая по нижнему краю поперечинами, - уцелел, утратив при ударе волны лишь ткань рекламной растяжки. Он возвышается над бурлящим грязным потоком словно Эйфелева башня над Марсовым полем. И Серхио нужно во что бы то ни стало ухватиться и взобраться на него, чтобы встретить начало отхода воды не в нескольких километрах от точки расставания с Паулой. 

Он никогда не был любителем воды, но с каждым гребком, наполняющим его грудь едва переносимым жжением, Серхио понимает, что начинает буквально ненавидеть её. Едва ли не сильнее, чем правительство своей бывшей родины. Его силы истощены и вскоре он уже с трудом может просто удерживаться на плаву, уходя с головой под воду всё чаще и чаще. Потому медленно, слишком медленно выходит на траекторию, по которой поток должен вынести его прямиком на рёбра щита. 

Ему нужен рывок, нужно от чего-то оттолкнуться. И когда Серхио замечает, что с прочим хламом вода гонит на него останки пляжного лежака, то не может поверить своей удаче. Точно рассчитать свои движения из-за плохой видимости и слишком большой скорости сближения ему не удаётся, однако этого рывка всё же достаточно, чтобы начать движение перпендикулярно току воды, которое он даже оказывается в силах поддержать ещё несколько секунд. Ровно до момента удара, когда стальная балка врезается в его корпус... 

Распластавшись на нижнем слое из редких перекладин, не более чем в локте над поверхностью воды, он оказывается настолько обессилен, что первые минуты может лишь хрипло дышать, ощущая дрожь в каждой клеточке. Лежать недвижимо, смежив веки над саднящими глазами, давая долгожданный отдых перенапряжённым мышцам. 

Однако темнота забвения для него непозволительная роскошь, и, спустя недолгое время, Серхио заставляет себя повернуть голову и уткнуться взглядом в водное пространство под собой. 

Он должен отслеживать как меняется обстановка. Он не может позволить себе из-за близорукости упустить шанс выловить что-то подходящее для передвижения или необходимое для выживания из ревущего потока. Но становится лишь свидетелем того, как вода неумолимо несёт на массивное нагромождение мусора, щерящееся обломками пляжных зонтов, двоих перепуганных малышей в чудом уцелевшей надувной лодке. 

Их последний крик на краткий миг разрывает тишину, что закладывает уши вакуумом. Серхио закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит в попытке удержать ускользающее сознание. До рези в мышцах впивается разбитыми пальцами в опору щита под собой...

Решение расположиться вблизи от воды и проносимого ею мусора стоит ему очередных мелких ранений, но Серхио прекрасно знает, что выбор у него не велик. 

Первой нужной вещью, что он замечает в груде хлама, уносимого водой, оказывается ярко-розовый рюкзак. Изначально набитый кусками пенопласта, дабы иметь верную форму на прилавке, он сейчас именно за счёт него удерживается на поверхности. И Серхио, рывком перевернувшись на живот, разъедаемый болью от удара об опору щита, судорожно хватает его негнущимися, отбитыми в попытках вскарабкаться на конструкцию щита пальцами. 

Кажется, удача всё ещё на его стороне. И он с трудом удерживает внутри зарождающийся смех, что в его состоянии принесёт не разрядку, а только лишнюю порцию боли. 

Они с Паулой застряли в пределах города, а, значит, когда вода начнет отступать, у него будет шанс наполнить рюкзак бутилированной водой и, возможно, медикаментами, что должны были уцелеть в закрытых хранилищах аптек. Скрыть этот неприкосновенный запас от жадных посторонних глаз - в ближайшие дни именно эти вещи будут цениться здесь куда дороже золота. Экстренная гуманитарная помощь, молниеносно собираемая неравнодушными и переправляемая из самых различных стран в пострадавшие регионы, почему-то всегда задерживается, какая ирония... 

Второе его приобретение: длинный, крепкий ремень, с трудом стянутый Серхио с изуродованного тела толстяка, не поддающегося прочей идентификации, на время прибитого к его убежищу течением. Если дурнота вновь навалится на него, то, закрепившись с помощью этого ремня на балках, он хотя бы точно не окажется в воде в бессознательном состоянии. 

Поднявшись на своё прежнее место, на сей раз Серхио принимает сидячее положение, упираясь спиной в центральный столб, удерживающий щит. Ненадолго остаётся так, справляясь с головокружением и потемнением в глазах, когда опостылевшие крики чаек над головой перекрывает истеричный крик, что поначалу кажется миражом:

\- Серхио! Серхио!!

Он не верит своим ушам. Он не может рассчитывать на свои глаза, впивающиеся взглядом в мутное пятно на горизонте. Однако, когда крик повторяется - снова и снова, всё сводится к одному - это Паула. Восседая на непонятной конструкции, что не просто хаотично мечется по перекатам, а явно управляется чем-то, к нему приближается Паула! Не он, а она разыскала его в этом безумии. 

Серхио давится собственным ответным криком и лихорадочно перебирает варианты дальнейших действий. Ему кажется, что лучший шанс не позволить ей пронестись мимо - ухватить за ворот жилета и поднять, словно тот рюкзак. Но хватит ли у него сил удержать и подтянуть её на свой уровень после борьбы с потоком? Не подведёт ли его в последний момент зрение? Или лучше рискнуть и встретить её непосредственно в воде? 

Странное же плавсредство Паулы тем временем всё приближается к щиту, направляясь по течению неровными, однако целенаправленными гребками. При ближайшем рассмотрении оно оказывается каркасным бело-синим сап-бордом, на котором полу-лежит тощий местный парнишка. На окончании доски, между его вытянутых ног, вцепившись руками в фиксирующие петли, восседает перепуганная Паула. 

Мальчик с натугой подгребает обломанным веслом к боковой стенке щита, пытается быстро зафиксироваться подле него, просунув край древка между горизонтальных рёбер в центре щита, на которых не так давно лежал Серхио. Однако весло не выдерживает сочетания рывка и давления потока, норовящего во что бы то ни стало утянуть доску с пассажирами за собой, и разламывается с глухим треском. 

Лишь тело Серхио, что всё же поспешно спускается в воду прямо перед их приближением и теперь удерживается подле щита за счёт фиксации ремнём, тормозит доску, начинающую движение резким рывком. Лишь тот факт, что нос её уже обломан, уберегает его от дыры в грудной клетке, награждая очередной внушительной гематомой.

Борд инерцией прикладывает об опору щита и дети дружно взвывают, перекрывая его утробный стон. И в следующий миг Паула из-за рывка скатывается в воду, поскальзываясь на бурых разводах, покрывающих поверхность борда. Из раны в подреберье у её спутника не переставая сочится кровь. В свою очередь мальчик, крича от боли, сопровождающей перелом лодыжки, оказывающейся зажатой при ударе между металлом и боковиной сап-борда, мёртвой хваткой вцепляется в доску руками.

Остановить её во второй раз Серхио не хватает ни сил, ни сноровки, ни времени - он слишком занят тем, чтобы успеть выловить из воды Паулу, прежде чем девочку вынесет из зоны его досягаемости. Тесно переплетясь в объятии они какое-то время молча смотрят вслед пареньку, что лишь раз оборачивается в их сторону, прежде чем вместе взбираются на безопасное возвышение рекламного щита.


End file.
